Play Nice
by Gina DC
Summary: Blaine is Rachel's cousin visiting from San Francisco and 'overstaying' his welcome with Kurt.


It all started with a simple question from Rachel. Asking Kurt if her cousin from San Francisco could come and stay with them in the apartment while he was visiting. Seeing they could easily use the guest room now that, since they moved into a bigger one, they actually had a third one. Kurt was easy to persuade, the promise that it would only be for a couple of days until he'd pack up again and go back on his way, made by Rachel. He can't really say no to it anyway, knowing from the way she talks about him that they are really close even if they can't visit each other regularly.  
That was five weeks ago, three of them where the guy actually stayed with them and it's getting on Kurt's nerves. Don't get him wrong, Blaine is easy going, doesn't leave a mess all around the loft and he actually makes them breakfast almost every day but still. The fact that he walks around the place almost naked is infuriating. Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, he usually has at least his boxers or pyjama pants and a tank top on but well, it's as good as naked in Kurt's eyes. Especially since Blaine is actually really good looking and Kurt can't help but let his eyes roam over his body every time he walks by him.

But he refuses to acknowledge it, not wanting to give Blaine the satisfaction of realizing just that. Though when today, a saturday where he has nothing to do really since a long time, Kurt walks into their combined living space and kitchen area after his shower and fully dressed to find Blaine standing by the stove. He's making french toast, standing there in nothing but his boxers and tank top as he looks up with a smirk at Kurt. Not able to help the roll of his eyes, Kurt grabs a mug from the counter near Blaine and pours some coffee in it. He takes a seat at the table and looks up when Rachel suddenly appears, still clad in her nightgown and hair a tousled mess from sleep.  
"Good Morning boys!" she chirps happily, directing a bright smile at Blaine before winking at Kurt. He has to hold back with everything he can not to snap at her so just focuses his attention on his coffee cup in front of him. Blaine though seems to have another idea as he flips the toast and looks at Kurt with a crooked smile, "Good morning Rach, and good morning Kurt!"

Finally staring back up at Blaine, Kurt sighs heavily and looks back at Rachel, his expression one with enough annoyance to let Rachel stop in her tracks towards the refrigerator for a second before going further while keeping her eyes on Kurt.  
"Rachel, will you please tell your cousin to put on some actual clothes? I'm beginning to think he doesn't own anything … Like, at all!" he says, trying to sound annoyed but he himself is pretty sure that it's not coming across like he thought it should be.  
"Aw come on you guys, be nice okay? And Blaine, … Ah forget it!" Rachel giggles as she sticks her head in the fridge trying to find the yoghurt she likes so much but that Kurt always hides in the back or secretly eats when Rachel isn't at home.

Turning off the stove, Blaine grins at Rachel but since she doesn't see it, he redirects his attention back to Kurt. "Don't listen to Kurt, Rach. He totally wants my babies! We all know that." he says with a smirk and Kurt can't help but look astonished and utterly disbelieving although he can feel a slight blush creeping up his face too.  
His expression is quickly replaced by a roll of his eyes and a disdainful look, "Yeah, sure. Can't wait to get you alone! Seriously ..."  
Blaine regards him for a moment as he puts the plate with french toast on the table in front of Kurt. he rest his one hand on the side of it and leans slightly down, eyes intently on Kurt.  
"So … Why don't you?" he asks, voice smooth and low before winking and turning swiftly around to take a place on the other side of the table.  
Kurt sits there staring at Blaine now, mouth slightly parted and for possibly the first time in his life not really knowing what to say. But when he snaps his mouth back shut, seeing the grin on Blaine's face as he puts a slice of bread on his plate, Kurt gets startled when he wants to start to say something back by Rachel slamming the fridge closed and turning to them with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She's got an exasperated look on her face but the smile underneath it is more than obvious as she states, "Will you guys just get a room already and get it over and done with? Jeez, you two … I'm gonna get dressed and get myself a bagel from that little shop down the street since someone …" She glares at Kurt now as she adds, "Someone else apparently ate my favorite yoghurt." Pretending he doesn't know what she's talking about, Kurt grabs a slice of bread too and starts to eat, eyes downcast on his plate for the remainder of breakfast long after when Rachel had left the apartment.  
It's silent, '_Too silent'_, Kurt thinks as finally dares to look up at Blaine sitting at the other end of the table. But he immediately regrets that decision when he's met with Blaine's grin and his eyes on him, Kurt's face flushing a shade of red that he can't deny.  
"Euhm, okay … You just … Get dressed or something, I'm gonna … I'm gonna go." Kurt stammers out as he pushes himself up from the table and hurries towards his room, grabs his stuff and rushes through the apartment and out the door without glancing back at Blaine.

* * *

When he arrives back at the apartment a long while later, Kurt stops outside of the door, hearing Rachel's voice loud and booming through it. He stops in his tracks with his keys still in his hand midair. He doesn't really want to start eavesdropping so he decides to make enough noise entering the place that they know he's here but then he hears his name. So he waits, inching a bit closer to the door so he can hear better.  
"Blaine, you can't do this to Kurt!" Rachel shouts, "You can't just lead him on and try to seduce him and then drop him when you pack up and leave again!"  
"Oh grow up, Rachel. He's perfectly capable of standing up for himself. If he doesn't want me to look at him the way I do, he'll say it. And if I'm right, he actually likes the attention by the flushed cheeks he's getting whenever I wiggle my eyebrows at him." Blaine chuckles and Kurt can hear him moving a couple of dishes on the counter.  
"Stop acting like you're such a macho, Blaine. I love you but god, you're not that person." she says loudly with a sigh of exasperation. There's silence now and Kurt contemplates getting inside now since it looks like they're done. He's wondering though what Rachel means, the Blaine he knows is indeed some kind of macho but he can't deny that it was something that has gotten under his skin. Right when he finally decides to open the door, Kurt hears Blaine say quietly, "I know Rach, I know … As if he'd like the me that wears bowties and capri's and bursts into song at every given opportunity. Okay, that last one may be exaggerated but still."  
"Oh Blaine …" Rachel sighs and that's what makes Kurt decide he's had enough of this, he opens the door with much more noise than is actually granted and steps inside.  
Rachel turns immediately as she hears Kurt step inside and tries to smile as brightly as she can, "Oh hi Kurt, you're back?!"  
"Looks like it." Kurt mutters, not really able to spare Blaine a glance now as he drops his bag near the door and heads off towards his bedroom, followed by hushed voices but not able to hear what they're saying. He drops himself face first on his bed with a loud groan as soon as he shut the door and stays there for a long time until he hears the front door open and close again. He waits a few more minutes, making sure that he doesn't hear anything anymore and when he's sure the apartment is empty Kurt pushes himself up and off his bed. His mind is still filled with what he heard Blaine say ever so quietly before and when he finally emerges from his bedroom and walks into the living room, he's startled by the sight of Blaine sitting on the couch with his arms around his knees, for once fully clothed with to his surprise a dark blue shirt on top of black jeans and a brightly checkered bowtie to top it off.  
"Oh …" he stutters as he comes to a halt in the middle of the living room. He's staring at Blaine without himself even really noticing it but get's pulled out of his reverie the moment he notices Blaine's eyes on him too. "I thought you left with Rachel?"

An apologetic smile plays on Blaine's lips as he shakes his head, "No, I thought … well, I figured by the way you stormed in and away earlier that you must've heard something. So … Did you?" He asks this with a slightly dreading look in his eyes and Kurt is already nodding to his question.  
"Yeah, I … I did hear a bit." Kurt replies quietly, biting his lower lip feeling a bit unsure of what to say or do right now. "I'm … I'm just gonna make myself a cup of coffee. You want some?" he asks, needing the time to really think this through since this was the last thing he expected to happen today.  
"Yes, sure … Thanks." is all Blaine answers and Kurt is already off to the kitchen, making two cups of coffee.

Coming back inside, carrying two cups of coffee, Kurt walks towards Blaine with a slight blush on his cheeks. He's trying to reign himself in, speaking to himself that he shouldn't act so shy, that this isn't the first guy he's had a crush on and apparently the other way around too, and that is sure as hell isn't the first guy that ever made advances to him that eventually had been sealed with a lot more than just a kiss. But Blaine, Blaine is something that he can feel buzzing underneath his skin like a current that keeps flowing subtly but always just noticeably there, ever since he laid eyes on the guy. And seeing him like this, after hearing him say what he did earlier when Blaine didn't think he heard, it makes his skin crawl in the most pleasant way.  
He hands Blaine the cup and takes a seat at the other end of the couch, turned slightly towards the other guy.  
After a silent thank you, Blaine takes a sip of his coffee and puts it down on the coffee table before he turns to face Kurt. He just keeps looking at him though, doesn't say a word and it's getting on Kurt's nerves, so he sharply turns and says, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Opening his mouth a few times but no words coming out, Blaine looks down for a moment and then chuckles, "I can't believe you didn't even say anything about the fact that I'm fully clothed right now." He glances back up at Kurt, and for a moment, Kurt is mesmerized by his eyes. But he shakes it off quickly, taking another sip from his coffee before replying,  
"What? You want me to congratulate you for doing what every normal human being on the planet does every single morning?" Rolling his eyes he puts his coffee cup down and adds, "So … Why don't you?"

It takes Blaine a bit by surprise, having it asked so bluntly but he takes a breath and sighs before he answers. "Well, obviously you heard something earlier on. So yeah, I normally did do that but …" He runs his hand over his hair, wincing a little at the feeling of gel that sticks to his fingers and he discreetly tries to wipe it off with a handkerchief from his pocket. "It's been a while since I've been dressed. Like this I mean! I guess I've been trying to be someone I wasn't since I started college but then I dropped out and well, haven't stopped since then." It's actually the first time he's talked about it, before not even bothering with much more than a hi and wanna head up to my room whenever he had his eye on someone. Rachel knows him, obviously, but she's the only one who actually knows the one he was before college, the nerdy kid with too much love for musicals and video games and too short pants.  
Kurt is staying silent for a long time, just eyes Blaine with a small grin on his face. It's not until Blaine looks back up at him that he finally asks, "So …. Did it help at all at all, you know? Acting all flirty and hanging around half naked."

"What, well …" Blaine coughs lightly and his cheeks start to burn just enough for Kurt to see and if that isn't a sight that Kurt likes, he doesn't know what is. "I just … Well, I guess it did." Then he looks at Kurt with wide eyes, "Oh, euhm … not in that way at least. I just … People didn't think of me as uptight and all that anymore when I was just like that instead of …" He points down at himself and his attire, "... this!"  
"I like you like this too …" Kurt mumbles behind his cup just when Blaine starts to say something else and then almost drops it when he realizes he actually said that out loud. "That is … well … euhm, yeah, never mind. You were saying?" He quickly takes a few more sips, turning his face slightly away from Blaine now as he knows his cheeks will be matching Blaine's from before.

There's another silence, Kurt not daring to look back at Blaine until he can feel the other shift on the couch next to him. As he gazes right at Blaine, he bites his lower lip slightly and Blaine has a bit of a smirk on his face. "You didn't actually have a problem with me running around in my boxers, now did you?" he asks, tilting his face a bit to the side as he looks into Kurt's eyes.  
"But what I wanted to say, I never slept around, that wasn't the whole purpose of this. Hell, I only had two boyfriends over the course of the passed 5 years."  
Surprised by this piece of information, Kurt lowers his cup to be able to put it next to him on the coffee table and just looks at Blaine, his blush still not completely gone but not able to look away either.  
"Hmm, so … You do like me, huh?" Blaine asks as he puts his own cup next to Kurt's. "Like I was and now?" Kurt eyes the two cups for a moment and lifts his gaze back to say something but is suddenly met with Blaine leaning in, cupping his cheek ever so softly and finally letting his lips collide with his. It's merely a press of their lips in the beginning, Kurt gasping softly in surprise but when he feels Blaine slightly pulling away, he lifts his hand to mirror Blaine's hand and presses closer again. He deepens the kiss instantly, angling his face a little as he does so and when he hears the content hum coming from Blaine's throat slides his hand into the short hair on the back of his head. Blaine is just about to slide his other hand around Kurt's waist when a loud bang startles them out of the kiss and they both look surprised towards the door where Rachel just burst in exclaiming, "I forgot my …" She stops and looks at them on the couch, her eyes widened but a delighted sparkle in them as he claps her hands in front of her, sighing, "Finally!"


End file.
